Redneck Rampage
Redneck Rampage is the eleventh episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary A native of Alabama known as Bob "Bubba" Beaver is hired by the KGB as a fifth columnist, bringing more harm to his new masters. Plot Bob "Bubba" Beaver, or "Triple B" for short, is a stereotypical Alabama dweller - he drives cars and lawn mowers after drinking alcohol, he uses foul words in everyday speech instead of commas and full stops, he beats his wife without reason, he treats his neighbors' gardens as landfill for the waste he produces, he cannot do simple maths, and the local society accepts him without any issues. While spying around Triple B's hometown, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale come to a conclusion, that Bob would make an ideal communist since he has no class and communism revolves around a classless society. Being contacted through the radio, Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha agrees with them and teleports Sindri Bisitsokoshkha to check the wannabe fifth columnist. Sindri's sweetened lies about access to great power and treasures he could have never imagined reach Triple B's heart easily and he willingly agrees to work for the Comintern, even despite his prejudices towards Europeans and Asians. Sindri takes Bobby through a portal to Moscow for training, while Boris and Natasha keep spying around the area. "Bubba" finds the Moscovian proletariat as people sharing his mindset, with the sole exception that they do not drink beer and he cannot imagine a good day without emptying a six-pack of Goodwater Ale. While complaining about the lack of beer in Russia, Bob is confronted by Dolt-on-Istov, who calls beer "a beverage for decadent bourgeoisie capitalists. Bobby is triggered by this remark and challenges Doltie to a drinking duel involving vodka. As expected, Bob's throat (which is accustomed to beer, moonshine, and whiskey), reacts badly to the Rasputin Vodka, and he experiences a revolution in his stomach after emptying two bottles. Doltie insults Bobby's homeland and nation, which infuriates the latter - in an attempt to strike Doltie while remaining drunk, Triple B strikes with his bare hand a T-72 tank in the military base, which winds up with Bobby breaking his hand and the tank having pressed armour in the part of the hull Bubba struck with his bare hand. Shortly afterward, Beaver is undergoing firearm training despite his sore hand. While trying to fire burst mode from AK-47, Bobby gets his shoulder broken due to weapon's recoil. When asked by Sindri, why did he handle the gun this way, Bobby replies that he thought that he was firing an improved flintlock gun. Doltie has witnessed the entire incident and admits, that "Russian guns won't allow citizens of the United States to be handled", using a rude Russian word to call Bob's nationality. Bubba gets mad again and jumps at Doltie with bare hands, only to be struck by Igor Tolstyi at his stomach. The blow causes Triple B to pollute the boot camp with half-digested dinner he had before the teleportation. The explosive training goes even worse for Triple B - it winds up with him detonating a land mine when he mistook it for a pillow. Bobby miraculously survives the explosion, which makes him classified as a fifth columnist for the Alabama region. Back in Alabama, Bubba gets his first mission from the Comintern - to bomb Team Pussycat's car, when they will be driving through Bobby's home village. Having received the plastique explosives from his superiors, Bobby hides the surplus in his outhouse and molds figurines using chunks of plastique for torsos and detonators as limbs. The fun comes to an end when Bobby starts tossing the figurines in the air, which causes a premature detonation. The only remnants are destroyed planks, the substance, which was accumulated inside the outhouse, and shoes the Triple B was wearing in the outhouse. While driving to Florida through Beaver's village, Penelope Pussycat, Mona Pussycat, and Stanisław Zaleski hear an explosion somewhere in the area. While approaching the epicenter, they discover a mud-like substance from the outhouse polluting the area. Stan asks the Pussycat Twins if the scene they are encountering is "The Hillbilly way of protecting the environment". Penny replies that it is, and Stan admits the Alabama dwellers remind him of Russian communists in terms of mentality and culture. Mona admits, that both the Moscovian proletariat and the hillbillies are model marxist societies, since they both have no class at all. Coming soon. Characters Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski The Comintern * Dolt-on-Istov * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Igor Tolstyi * Bob "Bubba" Beaver Trivia The way Bob "Bubba" beaver handles his plastique surplus in the outhouse was inspired by a side quest from Fallout 2 called Cornelius has lost his gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to him. Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction